Os Sabores do seu Corpo
by Logan-Lerman-Percy
Summary: Percy e Annabeth estão fazendo aniversário de um ano de namoro. Ele decide dar a ela um presente inesquecivel. Com os dois sozinhos em uma praia deserta, hormonios a flor da pele e livres para realizar seus desejos mais ocultos, tudo pode acontecer


**Os sabores do seu corpo**

Estava no meu chalé, sozinho. Aquele era um dia especial. Era o primeiro aniversário de namoro de mim e Annabeth.  
Eu tinha tudo planejado.  
Daria a ela um presente inesquecível. Olhei o relógio. Tínhamos combinado de sair em meia hora. Annabeth não sabia da surpresa que eu estava preparando, mas sabia que eu ia levá-la para algum lugar. Ela estava a pelo menos duas horas no chalé de Atena se preparando, maquiando, etc.  
Tirei minha roupa e abri o armário. Abri a primeira gaveta e peguei algo que eu havia comprado especialmente para aquele dia.  
Eu sempre achei que transar no primeiro encontro, esse tipo de coisa, é algo errado. Para mim, fazer amor é uma demonstração de amor, um ato para ser realizado por duas pessoas que se amam. Se não, é apenas sexo. Por esse motivo, eu ainda sou virgem.  
Certo, eu tenho só dezesseis anos, mas já tem muitos garotos – e garotas – até mais novos do que eu que já perderam a virgindade. Claro, a maioria deles apenas diz que transou com alguém para ser mais popular.  
Eu e Annabeth as vezes conversávamos sobre como seria nossa primeira vez. Ambos concordávamos que teria que ser romântico. Pode não parecer, mas eu sou um garoto romântico.  
Annabeth vivia dizendo que não estava pronta, e eu não insistia. Porém, naquela noite, não haveria nada que pudesse nos impedir. Era minha surpresa especial para ela. Nossa primeira noite de amor.  
Mas claro, somos adolescentes com hormônios agindo, e obviamente, além do romance, também pensávamos no sexo como fonte de prazer. E tínhamos nossas fantasias sexuais.  
Annabeth sempre deixou claro que, para ela, boxers vermelhas eram as mais excitantes. Porem, ela também tinha uma queda pelas brancas. Dizia ela, que era por darem um ar de pureza, de ingenuidade.  
Ela também era virgem, então aquela noite seria especial para nós.  
Peguei a boxer e a vesti, e então vesti uma calça jeans e uma camisa social azul.  
A porta do meu chalé foi aberta quando decidia se levava ou não o celular. Decidi levá-lo, mas deixar desligado para não estragar o clima.  
- Blackjack está lá fora impaciente – disse Annabeth, sorrindo.  
Ela se aproximou de mim e me beijou, passando os braços pelo meu pescoço.  
- Feliz aniversário de namoro – falei.  
- Feliz aniversário de namoro – disse ela – Agora, pode me dizer o que é essa surpresa toda?  
- Não – falei, rindo – Vamos logo, antes que ele se canse de esperar – disse, puxando-a pelo braço.

Tínhamos decido de Blackjack. Estávamos em uma praia deserta, que eu descobri conversando com algumas criaturas do mar.  
Pedi para que algumas ninfas da água preparassem o lugar, e elas adoraram ajudar.  
Havia várias tochas acessas, a lua cheia brilhava. Na areia, um coração enorme.  
Eu tapava os olhos de Annabeth com as mãos, ela estava cada vez mais impaciente.  
- Anda Percy, me deixa ver! – ela disse.  
Esperei o pégaso estar longe e destapei os olhos dela.  
- Meu deus – disse ela, de boca aberta – Quero dizer, meus deuses, Percy... você fez tudo isso?  
- Não – falei – A idéia foi minha, mas não tive tempo de fazer as coisas por conta própria.  
- Então como... – ela disse, mas coloquei um dedo na frente da boca dela, calando-a.  
A beijei, um beijo cheio de luxuria e amor. Annabeth correspondeu ao beijo. Abracei Annabeth e a puxei para perto de mim. Nossos corpos se encontraram, as mãos dela foram para minhas costas e meu cabelo.  
O beijo durou cinco minutos, mas me pareceu muito rápido. Eu queria Annabeth em meus braços naquela noite, queria sentir o calor dela junto a mim, queria dar a ela tanto prazer quando tinha certeza que ela poderia me dar.  
Meus lábios foram para a orelha dela, e pude sentir ela se arrepiar com minha respiração.  
- Annabeth – falei, baixinho, do modo mais sensual que pude – Essa noite, nosso aniversário... – comecei a ficar nervoso, mas não podia dar para trás agora, tinha que parecer seguro da minha decisão – Acho que estamos preparados para fazer amor.  
Ela ficou calada por um instante.  
Então, senti a respiração dela na minha orelha e me arrepiei inteiro. Agora sabia como ela tinha se sentido.  
- Era essa a surpresa? – disse ela, sorrindo com malicia – Percy taradinho. Adorei.  
Ela mordeu a ponta da minha orelha sensualmente.  
Nos beijamos novamente, a luxuria fluía de um para o outro. Nossas línguas dançavam, sentindo o sabor da boca um do outro, um dos muitos sabores que sentíramos naquela noite.  
Os lábios dela foram para meu pescoço, e sinceramente, aquilo era muito bom. Não pude deixar de pensar o que mais ela poderia fazer com aquela boca.  
Certo, eu disse que queríamos que isso fosse romântico, e ainda queremos, mas é sexo, de um jeito ou de outro, então não há nada de mal em ter pensamentos e desejos eróticos já que estávamos prestes a fazer amor. Alias, esse era o certo, para pensarmos e fazermos o que nos desse vontade, para tornar essa primeira noite de amor especial.  
Annabeth tentou me guiar para dentro do coração, mas parei no meio do caminho.  
- Ainda não – falei, maliciosamente – É proibido entrar ai vestido – falei, sorrindo.  
Annabeth sorriu também.  
Ela se afastou de mim e retirou a camisa. E fui retirar a minha também, mas ela se aproximou e começou a abrir os botões lentamente, beijando cada parte nova do meu corpo que encontrava.  
Eu deixava gemidos baixos escaparem toda a vez que os lábios dela tocavam minha pele.  
Quando ela tirou minha camisa, era minha vez de despi-la.  
Tirei sua calça, deixando-a apenas de roupa intima. Também beijava cada nova parte do corpo dela que ficava visível.  
Ela se aproximou de mim e colocou as mãos sobre meio peito nú.  
Annabeth foi descendo as mãos lentamente, até chegar ao cós da calça.  
Abriu o botão e o zíper de um modo tão lento que chegou a ser torturante. Ela abaixou minha calça, revelando minha boxer branca.  
- Branca? – ela disse, de um modo malicioso.  
- Sim – respondi – E aproveite, por que não vou voltar a usar essa cor. Você diz que representa a pureza, não é? Então, essa noite, perderei minha pureza com você – falei – Você vai tirar minha pureza. Você, minha amada Annabeth.  
Ela sorriu. Eu mordi o ombro dela, pegando a alça do sutiã com os dentes e puxando, arrebentando a delicada lingerie. Tenho que confessar, era algo que eu sempre quis fazer.  
Coloquei as mãos em cima dos seios dela. Ela gemeu de prazer, e como era bom ouvir aquilo.  
Fui me abaixando, beijando o corpo dela inteiro, sentindo o gosto daqueles seios.  
Cheguei a ultima peça de roupa que ela usava, e fui retirando-a delicadamente.  
Ela estava completamente nua.  
Me levantei e era a vez dela de me despir por completo.  
Eu estava bastante excitado, o que era notável pelo volume na minha boxer.  
Ela me beijou, e com uma das mãos, começou a massagear meu membro suavemente por cima da cueca. Meus gemidos saiam abafados pela boca dela.  
Ela fazia aquilo em um ritmo torturante, tocando minha ereção sobre o tecido. A boxer de repente pareceu ficar pequena demais.  
Senti minhas pernas tremerem com o prazer. Precisava me segurar em algum lugar, mas não havia onde me segurar.  
- Annabeth... – disse, entre gemidos. Ela sorriu ao me ouvir gemer o nome dela.  
- Percy Jackson – disse ela, o ritmo torturante daquela massagem me levava a loucura – Eu te amo mais do que qualquer coisa. Te amo mais do que amei ou amarei qualquer homem. Te amo tanto, e você nem imaginaria as fantasias que eu tenho com você em minha mente.  
Ela falava e eu ficava ainda mais excitado.  
- Eu pensava cada coisa para fazer com você – ela dizia, continuando com aquela massagem – Eu pensei em várias maneiras de fazer amor com você. Pensei em como seria o sabor de cada parte do seu corpo... O sabor do seu suor na sua pele quente... O sabor da água do mar entre minha boca e seu corpo... O sabor doce do sorvete em cada parte de você... O sabor delicado do mel na sua boca selvagem...  
- A-Anna-abeth – falei, tremendo completamente. Onde essa menina aprendeu essas coisas? Era bom demais!  
- Tantos sabores que eu quero sentir – ela disse, na minha orelha, enquanto sua mão se mexia daquele jeito torturante sobre meu membro – O sabor do chocolate nos seus dedos... O sabor proibido da vodka no seu membro...  
- A-Anna-be-beth-th – falei, me segurando nos braços dela para não cair.  
O que ela falava, eu me excitava só de pensar. A boca dela em cada parte do meu corpo...  
- E essa noite – disse ela, parando a massagem e tocando meu membro por baixo da cueca. Eu gemi alto e tremi dos pés a cabeça – Eu provarei alguns desses sabores. E esses são só alguns dos vários em que pensei. E nesta noite, Percy Jackson, eu, sua amada, tirarei sua pureza com o maior prazer, literalmente. Descobriremos juntos tudo o que a luxuria pode nos dar – ela disse, e, então, colocou as duas mãos no cós da minha boxer e a abaixou.  
Senti um alivio enorme ao me livrar daquele pedaço de tecido.  
- Você nunca me desaponta – disse ela, olhando desejosa para meu membro.  
Eu a puxei para dentro do coração.  
- Feliz aniversário – dissemos os dois juntos.  
Nos beijamos e ela me empurrou na areia. Cai de costas e ela se deitou por cima de mim.  
Gememos em uníssono com aquele contato entre nossos corpos quentes.  
- Você é muito má – falei em sua orelha.  
- Vai querer brincar comigo também? – perguntou ela.  
- Óbvio – falei, e girei, ficando por cima dela.  
Me afastei e introduzi um dedo na genitália de Annabeth.  
Comecei a movimentar o dedo, e ela gemia. Dois dedos, e ela chamava pelo meu nome. Três dedos.  
- Percy! – disse ela, gemendo – Percy, entra em mim, por favor!  
Sorri maliciosamente.  
Tirei meus dedos de dentro dela.  
Me posicionei entre suas pernas, ela as envolveu em torno do meu quadril, me puxando para frente.  
Encostei minha ereção na delicada feminidade dela. E, então, devagar, a penetrei.  
Gememos em uníssono, a penetração prosseguia nos fazendo sentir todo o tipo de sensações. Quando me dei conta, meu membro já estava inteiro dentro de Annabeth.  
Comecei a sair, tão devagar quanto entrei, e nossos gemidos acompanhavam o som do mar.  
Tirei meu membro dela completamente, e entrei de novo. Dessa vez mais rápido. E então, comecei os tão desejados movimentos. Me movimentei no começo de modo lento. A medida que nosso desejo ia aumentando, a luxuria possuindo cada parte de nossos corpos, eu aumentava o ritmo.  
Um liquido vermelho escorreu de Annabeth. Sangue. Agora era oficial.  
Era um prazer indescritível. Me sentir assim, dentro dela, era o lugar onde eu deveria estar. Tive vontade de fazer amor com ela todos os dias, o dia inteiro.  
- Percy! – gemeu ela, e isso me deu energia para aumentar a velocidade.  
Logo, nos movimentávamos em sintonia.  
Nós dois nus, em uma praia deserta, fazendo amor pela primeira vez. Exatamente como eu tanto imaginava. Só não imaginei que fosse ser tão bom assim.  
Continuei me movimentando dentro dela, cada vez mais a velocidade aumentava.  
- Percy... – disse ela – Eu... Acho que vou...  
- Eu... – falei – Eu também vou...  
E logo, um liquido branco saiu dela e de mim ao mesmo tempo.  
Soltamos altos gemidos. Mas ainda não havíamos chegado ao ápice.  
Sai de dentro de Annabeth, ela se sentou e nos beijamos novamente. Giramos, a areia da praia colando em nossos corpos por causa do suor.  
Deitei e Annabeth ficou por cima de mim, sentada em cima do meu membro. Coloquei minhas mãos no seu quadril e aos poucos ela foi soltando seu peso, meu membro penetrando-a novamente.  
Ela se deixou penetrar completamente, ficando por sentada em cima de mim por um instante.  
- Percy, você é muito quente – ela disse, com um prazer notável – Você inteiro é muito quente.  
Ela colocou suas mãos no meu peito, em meus mamilos, e começou a massageá-los. Eu gemi, e ela sorriu. Annabeth começou a se movimentar, sem tirar as mãos dali.  
Os movimentos dela me levavam a loucura. Eu gemia e me remexia embaixo dela, as mãos de Annabeth percorriam todo o meu tórax.  
De vez em quando ela me arranhava, e adorava ver a mistura de dor e prazer surgir em meu rosto.  
O liquido quente escorreu de nós dois ao mesmo tempo, novamente. Faltava pouco para chegarmos ao nosso ápice.  
Annabeth sentou ao meu lado. Ela pegou minha mão direita e levou um de meus dedos até a sua boca.  
Ela lambeu um de meus dedos, e o colocou na boca. Chupou-o de um jeito tão incrível, eu deixei escapar vários gemidos. Ela fez o mesmo com todos os dedos daquela mão, e eu desejava sentir os lábios dela no meu membro, aquela língua delicada, porem cheia de desejo, tocar minha ereção pulsante.  
Ela foi para meu outro lado e começou a chupar os dedos da outra mão.  
- Annabeth – falei – Se continuar assim, eu vou... Vou gozar antes mesmo de você colocar a boca ali.  
Ela sorriu e tocou meu membro com uma das mãos, e começou a me masturbar. Gemi de tanto prazer. E ela ficou assim, até chupar todos os dedos da minha mão.  
Então, se deitou sobre minhas pernas, ficando com a cara de frente para minha ereção.  
Ela deu uma longa lambida inicial, e então encostou seus lábios na ponta dele.  
Colocou a mão na parte de baixo do meu membro e aos poucos, foi engolindo-o por completo.  
Logo, ela estava me chupando, movimentando a cabeça para frente e para trás, minhas mãos em seu cabelo, conduzindo-a.  
Então senti que iria ejacular novamente.  
Tirei minhas mãos do cabelo dela, apenas aproveitando a sensação que logo viria com o gozo.  
Ela chupou com vontade, de um jeito que achei ser impossível, e extraiu meu terceiro gozo naquela noite, junto do meu primeiro e incrível orgasmo.  
Gemi alto, muito alto mesmo. Ela tirou os lábios do meu membro.  
Ela se deitou ao meu lado.  
- Já chegou ao orgasmo, Percy? – disse ela – Por que eu ainda não.  
- Eu estava preparado para isso – falei, pegando-a no colo e levando-a até a beira do mar.  
A coloquei de pé e me deitei, ela por cima de mim. A água salgada tocou minha pele, renovando minhas energias.  
- Pensou em tudo, não é? – disse ela.  
Nós giramos e fiquei por cima dela. A penetrei novamente, e meus movimentos estavam ainda mais rápidos graças a energia que a água me dava.  
- Ah meus deuses - disse ela – Percy, continua!  
E assim ficamos, até ejacularmos juntos.  
Annabeth chegou ao ápice, mas eu, na água, parecia que nem tinha gasto energia.  
- Agora sou eu que agüento mais – falei.  
Continuei me movimentando dentro dela, sabia que ela estava cansada, mas ela não disse nada. Ejaculei outra vez, mas dentro da água, não me cansei. Parecia que até o orgasmo demorava mais para acontecer se eu estivesse em contato com água.  
- Percy – disse ela – Estou cansada...  
Fiz uma cara triste, pois agora que eu estava ali, meus hormônios estavam a mil e meu membro ereto queria mais.  
- Mas, em todo o caso – disse ela – Tem algo que posso fazer por você.  
Sai de dentro dela e me deitei. Estávamos completamente encharcados, o suor misturado com a água do mar.  
Annabeth me beijou, passou os lábios para meu pescoço, meus mamilos, meu umbigo, meus dedos. Ela chupou e lambeu cada parte de mim. Ejaculei sem que ela nem tocasse meu membro.  
Ela lambeu minha ereção, engolindo o gozo. Ela então começou a me masturbar, só que dessa vez, colocou a mão nos meus testículos.  
Gemi alto novamente. Aquelas mãos dela faziam maravilhas, só não eram melhores que sua boca.  
Ela então botou minha ereção na boca novamente, sem tirar a mão do meu testículo.  
Gozei outra vez.  
- Percy, você é fogo mesmo – ela disse, olhando para meu membro ereto – Já sei. Coloque suas mãos ai.  
Eu obedeci.  
- Agora, imagine meus lábios tocando a ponta do seu membro, me imagine colocando na boca aos poucos...  
Ela continuou falando enquanto eu me masturbava.  
Eu gemia de olhos fechados, imaginando Annabeth fazendo tudo aquilo. Gozei em minha própria mão.  
- Ainda não se cansou? – disse ela – Muito bem, saia da água então.  
Nos levantamos e saímos de perto da água.  
Fiquei de pé e ela me chupou novamente, as mãos na minha bunda.  
Gozei de novo, dessa vez em meu segundo orgasmo, e me deitei para não cair.  
Annabeth se deitou ao meu lado. Eu fazia carinho em seus cabelos.  
E ali, adormecemos juntos.  
Porém, eu havia dado ordens a Blackjack para que ele só voltasse depois de duas semanas.  
Durante esse tempo, eu e Annabeth estaríamos completamente livres para fazermos o que quiséssemos, e realizar várias de nossas fantasias sexuais, nas muitas noites de amor que ainda viriam. E mesmo depois disso, sempre que possível, daríamos uma escapada para sentirmos o sabor do corpo um do outro. 


End file.
